


smells like ... roses?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	smells like ... roses?

Karine klapperte leise in der Küche, im Wohnzimmer quäkte die erkältet klingende Stimme eines Reporters aus dem leise gestellten Fernseher und erfuhr keine Beachtung, während Anders und Even zusammen mit dem fünfjährigen Toby auf dem Boden saßen und mit den Spielzeugautos spielen. Toby biss sich konzentriert auf die Lippe, als er mit seinem Polizeiauto versuchte seinen Onkel, dessen weißen Spielzeugporsche nicht nur eine Tür fehlte, sondern in dem auch noch gefährliche Bankräuber saßen, einzuholen, „Tatütata!“ „Peng!“, Anders formte mit den Fingern eine Pistole, „Du kriegst mich ...“  
Als plötzlich die Wohnzimmertür aufging verstummte Anders und er konnte nur noch starren, als sein Zwilling ihrem älteren Bruder kurz zunickte, Anders ignorierte und in die Küche ging, wo er Karine mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte. Aber, Anders konnte nicht einmal eifersüchtig sein, viel zu gefangen war er von dem Anblick.  
Lars hatte sich rasiert.  
Nicht nur den Dreitagebart, der ihn angeblich so verwegen aussehen ließ, zurechtgestutzt, sondern glattrasiert. Alles woean Anders nun nur noch denken konnte war, wie jung das seinen Zwilling wirken ließ und wie sehr er sich wünschte Lars nun einfach zu sich zu ziehen und ihn so lange zu vögeln, bis er vergessen hatte, wie sie hießen.  
Oh, normalerweise liebte Anders den verwegenen Dreitagebart. Und auch wenn er es niemals laut ausgesprochen hatte, war das, in ihrer ungestümen Lust doch manchmal sogar schon fast schmerzhafte Gefühl der rauen Stoppeln und das Kratzen auf seiner Haut doch einer seiner, wohl nicht ganz so geheimen Fetische. Lars wusste nur zu gut, wie er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Zwillings auf sich ziehen konnte. Anders erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, was passiert war, als Lars letztes Jahr zum traditionellen Weihnachtsessen mit ihrer Familie vollkommen glattrasiert und mit zurückgeglten Haaren erschienen war!  
Anders hatte nicht das ganze Essen die Beine überschlagen müssen, damit niemand seine Erektion sehen konnte. Nein, er hatte auch die ganze Zeit seinen grinsenden Zwilling, der so getan hatte, als würde er nicht merken, was er bei seinem Mann ausgelöst hatte, anstarren und darüber sein Essen kalt werden lassen müssen!  
„Onkel Anders?“, die fragende und reichlich ungeduldig klingende Stimme von Toby, der ihm genervt ansah, holte Anders schließlich in die Realität zurück. Und, ihm wurde bewusst, dass er seinen Zwilling, der nun mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand in das Wohnzimmer zurückkam, noch immer mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Was?“, Lars' Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem amüsierten, verführerischen Lächeln, als er sich nun zu seinem, am Boden sitzenden Zwilling beugte, „Hab ich was im Gesicht?“  
„Nein ...“, Anders räusperte sich, hielt das weiße Spielzeugauto tarnend über die Beule in seinem Schritt und deutete fahrig auf die glatten Wangen seines Zwillings, „Du hast dich … rasiert?“ Even verdrehte die Augen und nickte Anders genervt zu, „Los, gib mir das Auto, Anders.“ Als der Jüngere nicht reagierte, seufzte Even nur noch einmal und zog ihm den Wagen schließlich kurzerhand aus den Fingern, sodass nun auch Lars die deutliche Erregung seines Zwillings sehen konnte. Plötzlich funkelte es in den filzgrauen Augen, als er aber die Hand nach Anders ausstreckte, schüttelte Even den Kopf, „Vergesst es.“ Anders musterte seinen großen Bruder verständnislos und mit bereits vor Lust dunklen Augen, aber Lars nickte nur verstehend grinsend und zog Anders auf die Füße, „Ich leih mir deinen Onkel mal kurz aus, Toby ...“'  
Unwillkürlich festigte sich Anders' Griff um die Hand seines Zwillings und schließlich war es wirklich der jüngere Zwilling, der Lars förmlich aus dem Zimmer zog. Er hörte das kehlige und auch raue Lachen seines Bruders, als Anders die Badezimmertür öffnete und Lars hineinstieß. Irgendwie gelang es ihm noch die Tür zu verriegeln, bevor er Lars gegen das dünne Holz presste. Ihre Körper, einander so ähnlich und nun doch vollkommen unterschiedlich zu sein schienen, schienen ineinander zu verschmelzen, als Anders ihn küsste. Es war ein harter, fordernder Kuss, Anders' Zunge plünderte die warme Mundhöhle und seine Finger verkrallten sich in den kurzen, hochgegelten Strähnen seines Zwillings.  
„Wenn du immer so reagierst, wenn ich mich rasiere ...“, murmelte Lars atemlos, als sie den Kuss schließlich doch lösten und grinste, „Dann werde ich das öfter tun ...“ „Nein ...“, murmelte Anders atemlos, rieb seine Wangen gegen Lars' und küsste die glatte Haut genüsslich. Er leckte darüber und folgte dem Weg der Wangenknochen, als Lars nun den Kopf neigte und amüsiert schmunzelte, „Also … du magst meinen Bart und wenn ich mich nicht rasiere … Aber, wenn ich es tue, dann …“ „ … bin ich rattenscharf ...“, murmelte Anders und als Lars lachte, meinte Anders die Vibrationen in seinem eigenen Körper fühlen zu können.  
„Du siehst verdammt jung aus ...“, murmelte Anders und legte seine Lippen auf Lars' Kehle, während er sich gegen seinen Bruder drängte.  
Ihre Körper rieben aneinander und als Lars' Lippen sich zu einem ersten, zufriedenen Stöhnen öffneten, glitt Anders am angespannten Körper hinab, bis er vor ihm kniete. Hastig zog und zerrte er an den Knöpfen der Hose und kämpfte mit dem Reißverschluss, bis es ihm endlich gelang seinem Zwilling die Hose abzustreifen. Willig legte Anders seine Lippen um die Spitze der Erregung und schlang gleichzeitig aber auch eine Hand vorsichtig um die Länge. Lars stöhnte auf, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stützte seine zitternden Hände auf den schmalen Schultern seines Zwillings ab. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen stieß er fordernd die Hüften nach vorne, um Anders zu animieren, seinen Schwanz vollständig in seine warme Mundhöhle gleiten zu lassen.  
Anders saugte genüsslich, ließ seine Zunge über die empfindliche Spitze wandern und genoss die Geräusche, die er seinem Zwilling zu entlocken vermochte. Erst als Anders' Finger über die Seite strichen und sich zwischen die festen Backen drängten, seufzte Anders, „Lars … Gleitgel ...“ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Lars verstand, dann deutete der ältere Zwilling aber auf den Badewannenrand, wo eine Flasche Massageöl stand, „Da ...“ Nur äußerst widerwillig löste Anders sich vom willigen Körper seines Zwillings und griff nach der Flasche.  
Aber kaum fühlte er wieder die erregende Hitze seines Bruders, küsste er ihn auch schon wieder fordernd. Gleichzeitig schraubte er die kleine Flasche auf, sodass sich ein intensiver Rosengeruch durch das kleine Bad ausbreitete. „Oh nein … ausgerechnet ...“, Anders schnaubte frustriert, aber Lars schloss zufrieden die Augen und das leichte Lächeln zeigte die Entspannung seines Zwillings, „Du hast echt einen Rosenfetich ...“ Lars antwortete nicht, aber Anders präparierte seine Finger mit dem warmen Öl und strich dann sanft zwischen den Backen und massierte den engen Muskelring. Als er weiter vordrang, die Finger tiefer in Lars schob, stöhnte Lars in ihren Kuss und spreizte gleichzeitig willig die Beine weiter.  
Auch Anders genoss die warme Enge, die ihn einzuladen schien. Sein Schwanz zuckte erwartungsvoll, aber er nahm sich dennoch Zeit sich mit seinem Zwilling zu beschäftigen, bis Lars sich schließlich ungeduldig rückwärts gegen ihn drängte, „Mach … endlich!“ Langsam und genussvoll zog Anders seine Finger zurück und erntete ein leises, frustriertes Seufzen, als er nun auch den Körperkontakt unterbrach.  
Wortlos stieß Anders' Lars in Richtung des Waschbeckens und Lars beugte sich bereitwillig über das kühle Porzellan, spreizte die Beine und wackelte verführerisch mit seinem Hintern. Anders knurrte, träufelte wieder ein paar Tropfen des Rosenöls auf seine Finger. Er rieb es dann mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen über seinen harten Schwanz und massierte es in die spannende Haut, bevor er endlich wieder dicht hinter seinen Zwilling trat.  
Mit einem einzigen Stoß drang er in Lars ein, entlockte seinem Bruder und auch sich selber ein heiseres, begehrliches Aufstöhnen, während er sich langsam tiefer in den angespannten Körper schob. Für einen Moment verharrten die Zwillinge beinahe bewegungslos, Anders lehnte sich gegen Lars' starken, aber bebenden Körper und begann kleine, federleichte Küsse in seinen Nacken zu hauchen, um seinen Bruder genug Zeit zu geben, um sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor Lars sich ungeduldig gegen Anders zu bewegen begann und Anders rückte von ihm ab, glitt fast vollständig aus ihm heraus, nur um sich dann, mit einem harten Stoß, wieder in ihn zu schieben. Es blieb der gleiche, schnelle und harte Rhythmus, den Anders Lars auf diktierte und für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der Zwillinge im Spiegel, zeigten einander die Erregung und das Wollen in den filzgrauen und blauen Augen. Dann aber senkte Lars den Blick, eine Hand tastete nach Halt suchend über den schmalen Rand des Waschbeckens. Beide Männer zuckten zusammen, als einige Dekogegenstände laut klappernd zu Boden fielen, aber schnell war dieses Missgeschick auch schon vergessen, als Anders die arme, enge Hitze, die sich um seinen harten Schwanz, der noch immer tief in Lars steckte, gelegt hatte. Er konnte den Körper seines Zwillings spüren, wie Lars sich, immer fordernder, gegen ihn bewegte. Vorsichtig löste Anders eine Hand von Lars' Hüfte und legte sie behutsam seine Finger mit denen von Lars verschränkend, um die harte Erregung seines älteren Bruders. Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich, Anders tief in Lars und ihre Finger im gleichen Rhythmus auf Lars' Schwanz.  
Lars hob den Kopf, sein filzgrauer Blick suchte erneut den blauen Spiegelblick seines Zwillings, bevor er die Augen schloss. Seine Lippen öffneten sich zu einem letzten, beinahe verzweifelt klingenden Stöhnen, als er sich in ihre, vereint um seinen Schwanz liegenden Finger ergoss. Sein Körper verspannte sich und Anders verharrte inmitten der Bewegung, als die Enge ihn überwältigte und er mit einem gequälten Seufzen tief in Lars kam. Kraftlos und nicht sicher, ob sein Körper ihm noch gehören wollte, lehnte er sich gegen Lars und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Lars war schließlich derjenige, der sich wieder bewegte, „Anders … Mein Rücken ...“ „Bist eben doch älter ...“, grinste Anders und fand schließlich genug Kraft sich von seinem Bruder zu lösen, „Alter Mann ...“ „Ach halt die Klappe ...“, Lars schlug spielerisch nach seinem Zwilling, aber Anders trat nur einen raschen Schritt zurück und musterte seinen halbnackten Bruder, dessen Hosen um seine Knöchel baumelten, „Du solltest dich lieber wieder anziehen …“ Lars brummte, aber Anders schüttelte den Kopf, die blauen Augen funkelten plötzlich wieder, als Anders nun auch Shirt und Hose abstreifte, dann in die Duschkabine trat und seinen Zwilling mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln zu sich heranlockte, „Vielleicht aber auch nicht ...“  
Lars verstand und streifte nun auch die verschwitzten Kleidungsstücke ab, bevor er zu seinem Zwilling in die Duschkabine trat. Das heiße Wasser wusch Schweiß, Sperma und auch das nach Rosen duftende Öl von ihren Körpern und ließ all das gurgelnd im Schlund des Abflusses verschwinden. Anders konnte nicht widerstehen, als sein Bruder sich an ihn drückte. Eine Hand wanderte über den starken Körper, fühlte die Muskeln, folgte ihnen und begann schließlich das harte Fleisch der Pobacken zu massieren. Lars gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, schloss aber die Augen, als Anders' Finger erneut den geweiteten Muskelring streiften und sich dann in Lars' schoben, „Was tust du?“ „Dich ärgern ...“, murmelte Anders in Lars' Ohr und küsste ihn noch einmal fordernd, bevor er beinahe bedauernd zu klingen schien, „Ich glaube … wir müssen ...“

„Na, hattet ihr Spaß?“, Even sah seine beiden kleinen Brüder mit einer, amüsiert hochgezogenen Braue an und während Lars' glattrasierte Wangen sich leicht rötlich färbten, nickte Anders nur, „Haben wir doch immer. Ist wohl so ein … Zwillingsding.“ Even schnaubte nur und verdrehte die Augen, "Ihr stinkt nach Rosen."


End file.
